little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pomokai Holoholona (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Pomokai Holoholonas are a collective of seven races of plant-based magical lifeforms native at Hoddmimi's Holt in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description and Characteristics Pomokai Holoholonas came to existence when Nine Olde Witches exhausted a massive amount of magic energy from Yggdrasil to purify dark energies within Great Lindworm's corpse following its death at hands of Loki in the aftermath in the aftermath of Ragnarök. The process led to an unforeseen miracle where both energies combined within the legendary serpent's corpse, resulting a thick lush forest to grow around it. The same forest soon spawned several unique magical creatures comprised of seven races each taken on forms of animals in Midgard. The Nine Olde Witches then christened them all as Pomokai Holoholonas and named each races of the creatures after mythological animals in Norse mythology. Pomokai Holoholonas are plant-based magical creatures which bear aspects of animals in their physiology along with anthropomorphic traits. While physical appearance varies depending of their race, Pomokai Holoholonas shared several common traits: Moss as either fur or feather which provide the ability to perform photosynthesis, bark-like texture on exposed skin; claws, horns, hooves, teeth, and beak made of wood; armored limbs, glowing green eyes with black sclerae, multiple tails (with exception of ratatoskr), a pair of hollowed protrusions called Balai Repulsors on back or hip area, and the presence of four-pointed, star-shaped yellow crest on the center of the face similar to that of Arcas. The crest however, acts as the medium to cast spells like wands wielded by witches and wizard as well as the center of their nervous system: Attacking the said crest would instantly disorient them to the point of severely weakened, if not outright unconscious. They also bleed green sap-like liquid. As with plants, Pomokai Holoholonas require water and light as energy source. They can also gain sustenance through food consumption, indicating that they have digestive system much like regular animals do. Their diet is relative to animal form they based on: Eikthyrnirs, slidrugtannis, heidruns are herbivores, whereas ratatoskrs frugivores, hugin-muninns being omnivores, and both vedrvolnir and geri-frekis carnivores. Owing to their ability to perform photosynthesis however, Pomokai Holoholonas only eat either for fun as alternate means to obtain nourishment. They mostly eating during winters due to food sources being scarce and sunlight is not intense enough to perform photosynthesis during that season. Although they are technically agender creatures, a Pomokai Holoholona may referred with either male or female pronouns depending on their voice and few to none sexual dimorphism, latter trait which purely aesthetic. Like some plants, Pomokai Holoholonas reproduce asexually by releasing spores once every 50 springs through their Balai Repulsors. During that period, they would instinctively go for nearby fertile soil which has enough nutrients for their spores to grow into a batch of few to numerous pods. After a few months, the pods hatched into young Pomokai Holoholonas. Their ability to reproduce seemed to relative on their mental state, as Diana mentioned that Pomokai Holoholonas that are under extreme stress or other forms of mental disorder cannot produce spores until they fully recovered. When a Pomokai Holoholona dies, his/her strong magic will form a small forest with a canopy of woods at the center which shields his/her corpse reminiscent to a tree that will grow around the grave of a deceased powerful witch manifested from power she had in life. This phenomenon not only demonstrate the vast difference of power Pomokai Holoholonas possess compared to that of witches, but also the proof of them being part Yggdrasil. The lifestyle of Pomokai Holoholonas of Hoddmimi's Holt is somewhat primitive compared to that of their neighbor the kingdom of Thapoli, yet well-developed at the same time. Under the guidance of their creators Nine Olde Witches, they adapt Luna Alphabet as their native language and boast a vast of arcane knowledge which includes magic, alchemy, potion brewing, etc. They also able to communicate with other languages such as English and Dragonese to properly communicate with other beings in Midgard. Living in early agrarian society, they build farms to help produce food as means to gather food supplies for winter in addition of hunting and fishing as well as building huts as dwellings made of huts made of wood and leaves. Said huts are reinforced with magic, giving them the ability to withstand damage and even harshest of weather conditions. Each Pomokai Holoholona tribe is led by a chief who selected through election and in charge of all matters over his tribe's well-being. Although perceived as savages (moreso by Naglfar who despised them for being creations of Nine Olde Witches), Pomokai Holoholonas are pacifistic beings. They understandably detest violence due to learning such concept in harshest way possible during Thapoli-Naglfar War. Although occasional tribal rivalry occurred prior to such conflict, they still maintain healthy relationships until Naglfar showed up. The same conflict also taught Pomokai Holoholonas to stand up from themselves and inspired by altruistic ways of House of Cavendish, only using lethal force as the last resort against enemies. While they already developed ancient weapons such as spears and blades along with powerful magic, it was the collaboration with Thapoli which allowed them to advance further, which demonstrated by their own order of warriors Sword of Laeradr. Common Abilities Each of Pomokai Holoholona races has their own unique abilities, but they all share the same attributes: They have massive quantities of magic power greater than any witches or wizards possess and fraction of powers derived from both Claiomh Solais (also known as Shiny Rod) and Seven Words of Arcturus: *'Shiny Arc Bomb': Shiny Arc Bomb is the ultimate technique of Pomokai Holoholonas derived from Shiny Rod's Shiny Arc ability and First Word. Shiny Arc Bomb is created by focusing and compressing large amount of magic energy in front of user's snout, shape it into green and yellow projectile resembling an arrowhead before fired to the target. Alternatively, it can also be fired in form of concentrated beam that can obliterate anything it touches or opening a portal to Ley Lines. *'Tail Shockwave': With a single swipe of their tail(s), a Pomokai Holoholona can unleash a powerful, destructive magical shockwave that wipe out vast areas in front of them on ease. This ability arguably derived from both Second Word and Shiny Rod's Shiny Ax ability. *'Balai Repulsors': All Pomokai Holoholonas possess a pair or two hollowed tube-like protursions on either shoulder blades or hip area that release jet of magical energy with propulsive force strong enough to allow either flight or enhancing their mobility. This ability is derived from supersonic flight ability from Shiny Rod's Shiny Balai form and Fifth Word. *'Healing Tendrils': Pomokai Holoholonas possesses powerful healing ability derived from power of Sixth Word. They can form glowing yellow tendrils that can revitalize and heal any living being they touch as well as helping reattach severed body parts or regenerating missing tissues. Berserk Form Owing to their nature as living beings directly born from combined magic of both Great Lindworm and Yggdrasil themselves, Pomokai Holoholonas are susceptible to their own inner darkness. If a Pomokai Holoholona is overwhelmed by negative emotions such as extreme rage and/or sorrow, he/she will undergo a sudden and violent metamorphosis; the skin ruptures under the force of his/her new form which best described as gaunt, demonic version of his/her ordinary self. The transformation is accompanied by a shockwave of dark energies that can damage his/her surroundings and briefly distort the flow of ley-lines. Blinded by primal fury, the transformed Pomokai Holoholona would lose all sense of self and destroy everything on sight. Beatrix Cavendish, who aware with potential dangers of dark energies within Pomokai Holoholonas pose to themselves and others, created a failsafe feature in these creatures. The said feature is none other their star-shaped organ on the center of their face, which must be struck correctly and quickly to cancel their transformation. This must be done correctly and quickly, as their Berserker Form would take its toll on their health. List of Pomokai Holoholonas Ratatoskr The smallest of Pomokai Holoholona race, with the largest around the size of small cats. Assuming the form of squirrel, they shared distinct attributes of the animal in question includes enhanced senses, clawed limbs for climbing, agility, and dexterity. Unlike other Pomokai Holoholonas, they can teleport by entering ley-lines at will, probably as a nod to the mythological squirrel they named after which stated to travel back and forth between roots and branches of Yggdrasil itself. Alongside Huginn-Muninn, ratatoskrs are considered to be sort of glass cannon among Pomokai Holoholonas for possessing immense brute force and great magic to make up their poor defense. Geri-Freki A Pomokai Holoholona race which assume the form of a wolf with two tails, and thus shares similar abilities with the animal in question. This includes acute sense of smell and hearing, agility, endurance, night vision, and strength. Although appeared to be aggressive, slightly reckless, and protective of their freedom, Geri-Frekis are actually quite gentle as long as one not dares to incite their wrath. On the same vein with Hati, one of Fenrir's twin sons, Geri-Freki possess the affinity to solar energies which they can absorb and utilize in variety of purposes including combat. Geri-Frekis are named after two wolf companions of Odin. Eikthyrnir Eikthyrnirs are proud and noble Pomokai Holoholona race which assume the form of a deer with three long, robust whip-like prehensile tails. Fast, strong, and agile, they able to survive and adapt to any environment and/or condition like their animal counterparts along with affinity to water element. Interestingly, eikthyrnirs are only known Pomokai Holoholona race whose Balai Repulsors being located on the hip instead of shoulder blade and displayed obvious sexual dimorphism, with does being characterized with lack of mane and smaller horns. They are named after mythological deer in Norse mythology. Huginn-Muninn Crow-like pomokai holoholonas with four whip-like prehensile tails in place of tail feathers. Reputed to be scheming, brash, and swift, they can be a reliable partner you never have or the most troublesome adversary you could possibly imagine. They also possess affinity to fire element and solar energies, both which they can absorb and utilize in variety of purposes including combat. As with ratatoskr, huginn-muninns are glass cannons who possess great power and speed to make up their poor defense. They are named after two raven companions of Odin. Slidrugtanni Assuming the shape of a boar, Slidrugtannis are much more reclusive and gluttonous than other Pomokai Holoholonas yet possess greater understanding of the world and mysticism. They possess five long, robust whip-like prehensile tails like eikthirnyrs, which includes the thicker and longer middle tail. One must never underestimate their gluttonous behavior, for the greater amount of food they consume, the more powerful they can be! They are named after a boar in Norse mythology of the same name. Heidrun Goat-like pomokai holoholonas with six long, robust whip-like prehensile tails like eikthyrnirs and slidrugtannis. They possess survival intuitions unrivaled to their fellow Pomokai Holoholonas along with affinity with earth element to boot. They are named after mythological goat in Norse mythology. Vedrvolnir Pomokai Holoholona race whose form based on bird of prey (specifically hawks) with seven whip-like prehensile tails in place of tail feathers. Though not as fast nor agile as huginn-muninn, they are more resilient and powerful, and possess affinity to wind element. They are named after hawk who perched on top of giant eagle who constantly mocked dragon Nidhogg from the top of Yggdrasil. Category:Creatures & Plants Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse